Undefined
by Hedari
Summary: "Come to me. Come... Touch me and feel me. Hurt me, heal me... No, don't say a word. Just for tonight... Let's stay... Undefined." SnapeXOCXDraco/lemon.


**Mireille's P.O.V**

"Uncle, are you sure this is the right platform?" I pondered and tilted my head to the side slightly.

Me and my uncle Ewan were standing in front of the Platform 9 3/4. Yes, it sounds really weird, doesn't it? Actually, it didn't seem like there was any platform with such number at all - we were just right in front of a wide pillar seperating the ninth and tenth platforms. There was nothing unusual about it. Just an old, hazel coloured wall made of narrow bricks with number 9 written on the right and number 10 on the left.

I gazed around - people were rushing to a train in the Platform 9, which was about to leave. At least it seemed so, because it was making these loud, roaring noises that made me want to cover my ears at first, however, I soon got used to them and they didn't annoy me anymore. None of the people around us paid any attention to the Platform 9 3/4, almost as if it didn't exist.

I was right - the dark brown train from the 9th Platform announced their last call. Their final signal was loud and clear - everyone's eyes turned to the train as it slowly started moving. I watched it till it finally disappeared from my sight. The station looked more peaceful and calm now.

I turned to my uncle again.

"I was never so sure of anything else in my life, Mireille. I see this platform in my dreams," he finally replied me, a wide grin plastered on his face.

I watched as his fair, oval shaped face brightened as soon he glanced at the platform. His dark brown handlebar moustache wiggled as he smiled from ear to ear, while his small, sky blue eyes appeared more dreamy than I have ever seen them before. Uncle let out a deep sigh and fixed his brown hat which was about to fall off from his short and also dark brown flock of hair.

Uncle Ewan was in his late fifties. Although his face was already marked by a few deep wrinkles and his light form of arthritis didn't let him move as much as he wanted to, he was still energetic and enthusiastic about many things. Especially Hogwarts. No one was happier about me going to Hogwarts than uncle Ewan.

"Don't forget what I've told you - Hogwarts is a place that will become your second home. Of course, don't forget your old uncle Ewan," the man smiled at me and gazed at the platform again.

A long sigh escaped from his lips.

"Don't worry about that, uncle," I replied with a small smile playing on my lips.

Uncle took a glance at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Look at the time, dear! I'm afraid I can't go with you any further," he spoke out. "You know, ministry doesn't wait. I have to hurry up already..."

My uncle still worked at Ministry of Magic, however, I think he was counting his last years there. He was growing old and was thinking about retirement. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it, time passed by, and he wasn't as agile as before. We tried not to talk too much about it, though. This topic made him really depressed.

Uncle Ewan quickly pecked my forehead, making me squirm slightly.

"Now, off you go, my dear," he smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Don't forget to write me which house you get into. I'm really curious!"

He grinned again. Sure, he wanted me to be sorted into Gryffindor, because once he belonged there as well. My mother Anella, on the other side, belonged to Ravenclaw. I wasn't too worried about this house thing, though - it didn't matter to me much where I'll be sent to.

I gripped my luggage carrier, which consisted of two black middle sized suitcases. I didn't have a lot of things to take with me. Oh, there was also a cage with an owl lurking inside. It was a midnight black female owl named Bluebell. I chose such a name for its gorgeous violet-blue eyes. They were truly fascinating.

I set my eyes on the platform and took a few steps backwards. I glanced at uncle Ewan again - he only nodded enthusiastically, encouraging me to go. I smiled and nodded back to him.

I let out a deep sigh and tightened my grip on the carrier. Here we go, Mireille. I started running straight into the Platform 9 3/4. Before I realized it, my whole body, together with my stuff, disappeared behind an ordinary looking King's Cross Station wall.

Here it is, Hogwarts Express.

* * *

I boarded the train early, hoping to find an empty compartment. The hall was already buzzing with students - some of them were wearing Hogwarts robes already. I decided to change into mine a bit later.

Luckily, I was able to find an empty compartment. I quickly scanned it with my eyes - it appeared pretty cozy. It wasn't big, but spacious enough. Two seats which were turned against each other were bluish - a bit worn out, but still neat. A wide window let inside a lot of light - when I gazed through it, I was able to see people gathering up around the train. Wooden panels added a warm feeling to the compartment, so it didn't take much time for me to settle in and relax there.

I sat down and put my small black leather backpack beside me. I could hear the people moving through the halls, even more, I was able to see them, since the compartment door was made of glass.

I gazed at the ceiling for a few minutes, then closed my eyes. It felt kind of peaceful to just sit here, without being disturbed by anyone. My mind was taking me away, and I enjoyed it more than usual. Not having to talk with anyone felt good.

The train announced the last call. As soon as it rang all around the place, students started flowing into the train.

I let out a deep breath.

A couple of moments later Hogwarts Express started off.

* * *

My eyes flew open when I heard someone slide the compartment door harshly. I turned my head to the side only to see three boys invading the compartment. It seemed like they were completely ignoring my presence here - I watched them sit down on the seat across me.

All three boys looked around my age. The one sitting the closest to the door was pretty chubby with a really round face and short dark hair.

The guy sitting in the middle was a lean, fair-skinned boy with shiny, platinum blond locks framing his sharp jawline. His eyes were grey, just like mine.

And the last boy, sitting next to the window, looked kind of similar to the first one, except that his face was more oval shaped and his hair was brown.

All of the guys were wearing black robes.

They were talking among each other, so I turned my eyes away. Their voices disturbed the silence I got used to already, but somehow my mind still managed to escape the noise they created.

I gazed through the window. The train was passing through some green fields now - their contours were visible, so plain and barely changing, just some trees enlivening it from place to place. The bright green colour blinded me - the grass looked fresh and lush. These fields seemed never-ending, the only thing that managed to keep them in control was the bright blue sky, so clear and taintless. The city bustle was left far behing us now.

"Hey, you! Are you deaf or something?"

 **Draco's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but stare at this girl sitting on the seat right in front of me. Who is she? I don't remember seeing her face before.

The girl's age must be similar to mine. She was average height and had a lean, shapely figure. Her midnight black, wavy hair was really beautiful - it reached her slim waist and was glistening under the light. It was thick and healthy.

I couldn't ignore the girl's skin either - it was so fair, made her look like a porcelain doll. Her face features were soft and smooth, while her eyes were grey like clouds and pretty huge for her small face. Her Cupid's bow shaped lips carried a mild peachy tint.

The girl was wearing a simple dark grey sweater which fitted her eye colour, as well as a black, knee length flared skirt. Her legs were hidden by same colour knee-high socks and black shoes.

I can't deny it - this girl really had the looks.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked her finally, after watching her stare through the window for a while.

Her face was difficult to read.

She completely ignored me. A few moments passed, but she still didn't turn to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows - I am making a fool out of myself now, and right in front of Goyle and Crabbe.

"Hey, you! Are you deaf or something?" I spoke out harsher this time.

Finally she turned to me. I could notice her eyes widen slightly, she must be surprised that I've talked to her.

This made me smirk to myself.

 **Mireille's P.O.V**

This blonde guy was staring at me intently. I assume he's trying to talk to me.

"Excuse me?" I replied and blinked a few times.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you in Hogwarts before, I'm pretty sure," the blondie spoke out and gave me a smirk. "Which house are you from?"

I smiled at him slightly.

"I'm sure you haven't. I'm a transfer student," I explained simply and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes, because it was getting in the way.

All of the guys looked quite surprised by my answer. I guess not many people get transfered to Hogwarts.

"Really? Interesting. I'm Draco Malfoy," the blonde guy introduced himself with a confident smirk on his face.

He extended his arm, waiting for me to shake it. I stared at it for a moment, then reached out my hand as well. The touch of his big, pale hand was warmer than I expected.

"This is Goyle," Draco pointed at the guy who was sitting next to the window. "And he's Crabbe."

I watched him point to the other guy now, the one with a round face.

Both of them nodded at me, but didn't really say anything. It was obvious that Draco kept them under his thumb.

"We're all from Slytherin," Draco explained to me. "We'll start our third year now."

I knew about this house a bit. It was famous for cunning, ambitious pure-blood students. Well, they definitely looked like that type of people, especially Draco.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled weakly again. "My name is Mireille Delacroix. I will be starting my third year as well, but I don't know yet what house I will be sorted to. "

Draco's eyes widened again, while his friends just glanced at each other, dumbfounded.

"Your name... Are you French or something?" Blondie asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

In my mind I let out a deep sigh - just thinking about telling my whole story was tiring. But I guess there's no way around. I will just try to make it as short as possible.

"Half French, half British. I moved from France to London this summer," I explained to them calmly.

Draco's face looked more and more intrigued with each word I said.

"Who are your parents?" He asked suddenly, looking me dead in the eye.

I blinked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Are they wizards?"

Draco sounded pretty serious about this. That was an odd question for me, though. Why is it so important?

"Well, they were wizards," I replied and looked at Draco's eyes.

"They were?" He asked again.

He was asking way too many things.

"They're dead. I live with my uncle now," I replied calmly, hoping it would be his last question.

Seems like I was right, because after my answer Draco got silent. His eyes were still on me, though. This got me a bit uncomfortable. I don't want my whole trip to be this bothersome. I decided that it would be the best to leave.

"Now, if you excuse me, I will go change into my uniform," I spoke out and got up from my seat.

I took my backpack and slowly opened the compartment door. Before leaving, I turned to Draco.

"See you soon," I gave him a small smile and left before he said anything.

My mind felt at ease as soon as I escaped him.


End file.
